


chubby boy

by joeysclerosis



Category: 'Frank Iero', 'Gerard Way', ['My Chemical Romance', ] - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	chubby boy

Джерард меланхолично плелся по серому коридору школы. Почему-то тот коридор, в котором располагались шкафчики старшей школы был особенно узким в их школе, поэтому в нем просто невозможно было находиться каждую перемену. Вернее, кажется, это только Джи было невыносимо: в каждый свободный моментик все старшеклассники спешили сюда. Обменяться сплетнями, пощеголять в новой одежде, просто поржать над глупыми шутками. Было даже несколько чудаков, которые могли усесться на полу у своего шкафчика и начать играть на гитаре или рисовать, словом, весь коридор превращался в балаган и был шумным до невозможности, а еще становилось ужасно жарко.

Открыв свой шкафчик, Уэй облегченно вздохнул. Даже в его шкафчике пахло приятнее, чем в облаке всех из всех духов, смешавшихся в коридоре.

Сложив внутрь толстовку, оставшись в еще одной огромной кофте, парень достал ручку взамен только что закончившейся и собирался уже захлопнуть дверцу, когда его кто-то пихнул. Кое-как восстановив равновесие, парень принялся бешено озираться по сторонам, но какой там! Этот кто-то уже исчез из поля зрения. Зато что-то новое появилось прямо перед его носом в его собственном шкафчике.

«Мне туда когда-нибудь насрут, и я не замечу,» — лениво подметил Уэй, приглядываясь к коробочке. Она была завернута в однотонную голографическую бумагу с тонной красных сердечек, которая переливалась так, что глазам больно становилось. Джерард хмыкнул, трогая пальцами большой бант на одной стороне, когда пальцы нащупали что-то еще с другой стороны. Перевернув коробочку, он обнаружил приписку к загадочному подарку:

«Обязательно открой дома, не здесь. Твой страстный обожатель».

— Что за бред? — Уэй нахмурился, еще раз озираясь по сторонам и хмыкая с огромной долей скептицизма. С другой стороны, никто не стал бы просить открыть что-то дома, если бы хотел опозорить его прямо посреди школы. Так что, это реально похоже на подарок. — Боже, подарок мне? Я, блять, выгляжу как картофельный мешок…

Бормоча слова неверия, подросток спрятал коробочку в свою сумку и отправился на следующий урок.

Нельзя было сказать, что Джи не думал о содержимом коробочки остаток дня. Не то, чтобы он зациклился на том, что там может быть, но время от времени он вспоминал про вещь, которая лежит в его сумке и какое-то ощущение приятного обуревало его, заставляя глупо улыбаться в никуда и немного розоветь. Надо же, подарок подарили! На девятнадцатом году жизни, черт возьми! Еще и подписали так… твой страстный обожатель…

Уэй закрыл расплывшуюся неожиданно улыбку кружкой кофе, но мама все равно уловила ее.

— Что-то случилось сегодня?

— Да, э, — Джерард замялся, — я расскажу тебе позже, если все… получится.

— Хорошо, — по хитрой улыбке мамы примерно можно было понять, сколько всего она вообразила себе, от долгожданной девушки до приглашения гребанного Диснея рисовать для них мультики. Джерард прямо видел шестеренки, которые крутятся в ее голове.

Убежав в свою комнату сразу после обеда, Джи в предвкушении вздохнул. Интересно, что это может быть? Может, какая-нибудь маленькая книжечка? Фигурка? Черт, как же приятно подрагивают руки от предвкушения!

Джерард уселся на кровать и повертел в руках коробочку. Аккуратно отлепил бант, максимально бережно развернул коробочку. Такой уж он человек — бережливый. Особенно, к тому, что делают специально для него. Вздохнув, парень с широкой улыбкой принялся разглядывать содержимое коробки. Первым было письмо:

«Дорогой-дорогой Джерард!  
Я волнуюсь, когда пишу тебе это…»

Джи тихо хихикнул, ощущая, что уши и щеки розовеют. Он не знал, кто это пишет ему, а еще в голове была абсолютна пустота, он даже не представлял себе, кто это мог бы быть.

«…я наблюдал за тобой с тех пор, как перешел в старшую школу и ты мне очень нравишься. Откровенно говоря, я влюблен в тебя! Я видел, как ты рисуешь, как смеешься, когда твой брат шутит, видел тебя, когда ты не сдал зачет по химии и очень расстроился. Я так хотел подойти к тебе и утешить, но боялся!»

— Ох, черт… — Джерард не мог сдержать в себе всех эмоций, поэтому время от времени тихо ругался ощущая, что вся голова и вся шея просто горят.

«…я влюблен в твое тело и нахожу его невероятно горячим!»

Такими словами заканчивалась первая страничка послания, отчего Джи просто выпал. Как же можно находить горячим это отвратное рыхлое тело? Уэй вздохнул и оглядел себя, эти дурацки ноги, да одна его ляжка толще Майкла! Или даже двух Майклов? И дурацкие бока, которые всегда свисают над джинсами… даже думать об этом было противно. Про живот можно было вообще только скорбно молчать, настолько отвратительное зрелище он из себя представлял! Так что, после этой строчки настроение Уэя упало, но он продолжил читать.

«Поэтому я хотел бы подарить тебе это. Не сочти меня за извращенца, но я бы просто хотел, чтобы тебе было приятно…»

Джерард хмыкнул и впервые за все это время перевел взгляд на то, что было приложено к записке в качестве подарка.

ВИБРИРУЮЩИЕ ТРУСИКИ? СЕРЬЕЗНО?!

Сперва показалось, будто это какой-то тупой розыгрыш, потом Джи вовсе испугался. Вдруг это какой-нибудь старый педофил-извращенец?! Жирные вообще-то только извращенцам нравятся!

«Какой к черту педофил, идиот? Тебе девятнадцать через полгода!»

Дрожащими от смешанных чувств руками, подросток открыл коробочку. Внутри лежали весьма свободные трусики непонятного пепельно-розового цвета. Осознание того, что к его заднице приглядывались, чтобы выбрать это, типа, реально ходили и наблюдали за ним, каким-то непонятным образом делало приятно… Джерард решил-таки дочитать письмо.

«…пульт от них прямо сейчас у меня, и если ты принимаешь подарок, пожалуйста, приди завтра в своей голубой футболке. Той, что с эмблемой Супермена, я пойму намек. xохоФрнк»

— Еще чего, — скептично фыркнул Джи, закатывая глаза.

С утра, когда перед ним встал вопрос, что надеть, Джерард не раздумывал ни минуты. Вытащил и без того грязную голубую футболку с дебильной растянутой эмблемой и надел, хоть от нее и несло как от помойного ведра. Напялив сверху еще толстовку, а Уэй немного поерзал задницей. Все-таки кружево ощущалось непривычно. Словно… словно на нем было белье и одновременно не было. Да и вообще, мысли о том, что он в чертовом женском белье были как-то приятны. Это могло прозвучать глупо, но Джерард даже держать себя стал увереннее, чем обычно. Хотя, может это из-за наличия у него целого… обожателя. Какое же отличное слово!

В школе ему быстро наскучило. Первые две биологии он провел сосредоточенно озираясь по сторонам на предмет каких-нибудь Фрнков, которые бы стояли с пультами от его сегодняшних трусов в руках. Потом он понял, в чем была его проблема. Расстегнув толстовку достаточно, чтобы было видно футболку, он прогулялся до собственного шкафчика сквозь потную толпу, а потом поплелся на физкультуру. Ходить туда он не собирался, а вот прогулять урок в раздевалке было очень хорошей идеей.

Когда прозвенел звонок на урок, Джерард рисовал. Он сидел в опустевшей раздевалке и было так спокойно и здорово… Он почти полностью расслабился. Резкий хлопок двери тренерской заставил его крупно вздрогнуть и выронить карандаш. Со вздохом разочарования, Джерард полез под лавку.

В тот момент, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на карандаше, Джи явственно ощутил вибрацию в области паха.

«Боже, он здесь,» — пронеслось в голове, пока поясница сама прогнулась из-за нарастающих и спадающих волн вибрации. Кажется, жарко стало мгновенно. Уэй вылез из-под лавки с громким сопением и чудом уложил скетчбук с письменными принадлежностями в сумку, потому что руки уже мало слушались. Подняться с пола тоже получилось с трудом, коленки сладко дрожали и хотелось что-нибудь с ними сделать: или свести потуже или развести пошире… Парень прислонился к чьему-то шкафчику спиной, пытаясь нащупать опору, пока бедра сами ходили ходуном.

_Меня зовут Фрэнк Айеро, и я идиот. И извращенец!_

Тупой извращенец, если обобщать. Я потратил все, что накопил на мерч любимой группы на то, чтобы купить секс-игрушку для того, кто мне давно нравится. Не цветы, не конфеты, не билет в кино. Не банку какого-нибудь дорогущего кофе, зная его предпочтения, а дурацкие вибрирующие трусы!

Однако, кажется, мы оба одной степени испорченности, потому что объект моего многолетнего желания прямо сейчас громко всхлипывает в метре от меня, пока я разглядываю его украдкой и не перестаю, конечно же, управлять его состоянием и бедрами.

Все это жутко заводит, в моих штанах серьезно уже пожар, парень передо мной всегда выглядит горячо, согласно моим стандартам, но сейчас, когда он буквально мечется от шкафчиков к скамейке, не зная, куда себя деть, такого чувствительного, сейчас я готов официально заявить, что сексуальнее него людей не существует.

Я знаю и помню, что он чувствует себя некрасивым, но видел бы он себя сейчас, когда я кручу это колесико на пульте и с каждым моим движением его хриплые тихие стоны становятся все громче и мелодичнее, а от этого мурашки по всей моей коже становятся крупнее. Его щечки такие румяные, спорю на что угодно, они мягкие, и кто бы мог знать, как долго я мечтаю покрыть их поцелуями, как и губы, как и все его лицо. А эти черные ресницы… он начинает чаще моргать и ерзать, стонет в голос, но кусает губы, чтобы никто не услышал. Правильно, милый, никто кроме нас с тобой. Его мягкая белая кожа начинает покрываться мурашками, а я наблюдаю за этим с непонятной мне нежностью. Это еще больше красиво, чем возбуждающе.

Но вот когда Джи-Джи опускает свою руку на собственную промежность и начинает гладить себя с тихим «Фрэнки?» то и дело срывающимся с губ, это становится откровенным порно. Так что, грех было мне не начать ласкать себя под эти благодатные стоны.

«Ты бы знал, как мне хочется оставить укус на твоей белой шее!» — я это подумал или сказал? Впрочем, плевать, мы с ним оба почти на грани, он только начинает мелко подрагивать, как я уже кончаю. Какой же он прекрасный в момент уязвимости… выкручиваю мощность на максимум, чтобы постепенно сбавить ее, дать ему хоть немного отдышаться. Он выглядит довольным, а в конце улыбка трогает его искусанные губы, что заставляет и меня улыбаться.

Он уходит, а я решаю оставить себе пульт ещё совсем ненадолго — пока не решусь показаться своему пухлому чудному принцу.


End file.
